


At the end, there will only be one... or two?

by Harjate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harjate/pseuds/Harjate
Summary: A very exciting question arose: have you ever met such a story somewhere?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	At the end, there will only be one... or two?

Suddenly, I came up with a very interesting idea (thanks to the music of Queen for this!), and is there a crossover between Game of Thrones and the Highlander? 

Purely theoretically, for those who do not know about the universe of the Highlander, I will write that as I remember everything myself:  
some people have a special origin (and do not know about it) and after death they rise immortal. They cannot be killed in any way other than by separating the head from the body. They don't age, and mortal wounds can't kill them. Neither can they burn or drown. But they can't have children.  
And most importantly, these Immortals have a certain energy (energy of life? souls? strength?) and if one immortal kills another immortal, they will get this energy for themselves and become stronger.  
There are both villains and heroes among the Immortals. And they all know the main principle of existence: in the end, there will only be one immortal.  
Immortals can sense each other's presence. Some of them teach new Immortals the rules of existence.  
There are Immortals who quietly coexist with other Immortals. 

And now the idea itself: Jon is resurrected not because of Melisandre's magical deeds, but because he is immortal. But since this is Jon Snow, of course he doesn't know anything about it.  
As did Beric Dondarion, another immortal who later died of having his head blown off during a battle with the dead.  
Immediately after the death of Daenerys, John feels a strangely familiar sensation, but does not have time to understand what it is, as Drogon takes Daenerys ' body.  
Centuries later, Jon has already learned about the Immortals and the rules of the Game, meets a definitely alive, and definitely immortal Daenerys.  
Let the immortal game of love and death begin.  
Or maybe the two of them will be interested in spending eternity together?


End file.
